scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
NWR Locomotive Roster (FlyingKipperProductions Version)
Current Controller: Sir Richard Topham Hatt (2012-Present) Steam Locomotives: *1: Thomas- (Built 1915, Arrvied 1915, Bought & Modified 1920, Rebuilt 1960. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally LB&SCR Wartime Black. Basis: LBSCR E2 0-6-0 w/ Extended Sidetanks, Push-Pull Fitted & Modifications. Former Numbers: LBSCR #105. Allocation: Ffarquhar Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Main Passenger Locomotive.) *2: Edward- (Built 1896, Arrived 1915, Bought 1921, Overhauled 1952. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally FR Indian Red & Wartime Black. Basis: FR 21/K2 4-4-0 w/ Major Modifications. Former Numbers: FR #35 & 47. Allocation: Wellsworth Sheds, Works on Wellsworth/Brendam Branchline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *3: Henry- (Built 1919, Arrived 1922, Rebuilt 1935, Overhauled 1992. Livery: NWR Green w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally NWR Blue, Wartime Black & Workshop Grey. Basis: LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 w/ Minor Modifications, Formally an LNER A1/GNR Ivatt C1 4-6-2 Hybrid. Allocation: Tidmouth/Vicarstown Sheds, Works on Mainline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *4: Gordon- (Built 1922, Arrived 1923, Rebuilt 1939, Temporarily Rebuilt for Great Railway Show 1968, Overhauled 1982. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally GNR & LNER Apple Green. Basis: LNER A1/A3 4-6-2 Prototype w/ Heavy Modifications/LNER "A0" 4-6-2. Allocation: Tidmouth Sheds, Works on the Mainline, Main Express Locomotive.) *5: James- (Built 1912, Arrived & Heavily Modified 1924/1925, Overhauled 1995. Livery: NWR Red w/ Blue, Yellow, & Black Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally L&YR & LMS Unlined Goods Black. Basis: L&YR Class 28 2-6-0 w/ Heavy Modifications (Built as Non-Satandard L&YR Expirement). Allocation: Tidmouth Sheds, Works on the Mainline, Mixed Traffic & Utiliy Runs. Often is Used around the Railway.) *6: Percy- (Built from Spares 1900, Rebuilt 1933 & Sold to Workshop, Bought by NWR 1934. Livery: NWR Green w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally GWR Green, Wartime Black & Industial Grey. Basis: Avonside SS 0-4-0 w/ Heavy Modifications. Allocation: Ffarquhar Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Main Goods Locomotive.) *7: Toby- (Built 1914, Arrived 1951. Livery: NWR Choclate (Body) & NWR Blue (Sideplates & Footplate) w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally BR Chocolate (Body) & BR Black (Sideplates & Footplate). Basis: GER Class C53/LNER J70. Former Numbers: GER #127, LNER #7127 & #8221, BR #68221. Allocation: Ffarquhar/Knapford Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Works the Quarry Tramway (Anopha-Ffarquhar) and Mixed Traffic.) *8: Montague/Duck- (Built 1929, Arrived 1955, Push-Pull Fitted 1968. Livery: GWR Green w/ Brass Fittings, Formally Wartime Black. Basis: GWR 5700/57xx 0-6-0 Class w/ Push-Pull Fittings. Former Numbers: GWR #5741 (Currently Still Carries). Allocation: Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Arlesbrugh Branchline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *9: Donald- (Built 1909, Arrived 1959, Bought 1960, Fitted & Withdrawn Fowler Tenders 1967. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally CR Blue w/ Black & White Lining, LMS & BR Unlined Black. Basis: CR 812 0-6-0 Class. Former Numbers: CR #662, LMS #17646 & BR #57546. Allocation: Tidmouth/Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Mainline & Arlesbrugh Branchline, Utility & Goods Locomotive. Often is Used Around the Railway.) *10: Douglas- (Built 1909, Arrived 1959, Bought 1960, Fitted & Withdrawn Fowler Tenders 1967. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally CR Blue w/ Black & White Lining, LMS & BR Unlined Black. Basis: CR 812 0-6-0 Class. Former Numbers: CR #663, LMS #17647 & BR #57547. Allocation: Tidmouth/Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Mainline & Arlesbrugh Branchline, Utility & Goods Locomotive. Often is Used Around the Railway.) *11: Oliver- (Built 1934, Rebuilt 1959, Withdrawn & Escaped to NWR 1967. Livery: GWR Green w/ Yellow Lining & Brass Fitting, Formally BR Brunswick Green & Wartime Black. Basis: GWR 1400/14xx 0-4-2T Class. Former Numbers: GWR #1436 (Currently Still Carries) & #4836. Allocation: Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Arlesbrugh Branchline, Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *12: Emily- *13: *14: Charlewton/Charlie- (Built by W&SR 1898, Withdrawn by NWR 1915, Brought by GNR 1916, Withdrawn 1948, Restored by NWR 1970. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red Lining, Formally W&SR Maroon, GNR/LNER Apple Green & LNER Wartime Black. Basis: Manning Wardle L Class. Former Numbers: W&SR #4. Allocation: Knapford Sheds, Works on Mainline, Shunter at Knapford.) * *29: Axel- (Built 1909, Sold to Workshop 1949, Shipped to Belgium 1961, Visited 1991, Brought by NWR 2005. Livery: LMS Crimson Lake w/ Yellow Lining, Formally GNR Apple Green & LNER Wartime Black. Basis: GNR Class C1. Allocation: Vicarstown Sheds, Works on Mainline, Express Locomotive.) *30: Yong Bao- (Built 1953, Sold to Workshop 1967, Shipped to China 1978, Visited 1991, Brought by NWR 2005. Livery: NWR Red w/ Blue Lining, Formally Chinese Red, BR Brunswick Green & BR Lined Black. Basis: BR Standard Class 7. Allocation: Vicarstown Sheds, Works on Mainline, Mixed-Traffic Locomotive.) *31: Raul/Logan- (Built 1929, Sold to Workshop 1961, Shipped to Brazil 1972, Visited 1991, Brought by NWR 2003, Restored 2006. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Yellow Lining, Formally BR Brunswick Green & Wartime Black. Basis: S&DJR Sentinels. Allocation: Crosby Sheds, Works on Mainline, Shunter at Crosby, Formally Worked on Arlesburgh Branch 2003-2006.) *32: Ashima- (Built 1908, Sold to Workshop 1928, Shipped to India 1939, Visited 1991, Brought by NWR 2005. Livery: NWR Red w/ Blue Lining, Formally LMS Crimson Red & Wartime Black. Basis: L&YR Class 32. Allocation: Vicarstown Sheds, Works on Mainline, Shunter at Vicarstown.) *33: Diesel Locomotives: * D1: Daisy- (Built 1960, Arrived 1960, Bought 1961. Livery: BR Brunswick Green w/ Yellow Lining. Basis: BR 101 Single Railcar. Allocation: Ffarquhar Sheds, Works on the Ffarquhar Branchline, Passenger Locomotive. Temporarily worked on the Little Western (1967-1972). *D2: BoCo- (Built 1958, Arrived 1965, Overhauled 1967. Livery: BR Brunswick Green w/ Yellow Warning Panels. Basis: BR Class 28 "Co-Bo". Former Numbers: BR #D5702 (Pre-Tops) & 28003 (Tops). Allocation: Wellsworth Sheds, Works on the Wellsworth/Brendam Branchline, Mixed Traffic Locomotive. Often Works around the Railway.) *D3: Bear- (Built 1964, Arrived 1967. Livery: BR Brunswick Green w/ Yellow Panels & White Trimming, Formally BR Rail-Blue w/ Yellow Panels. Basis: BR Class 35 "Hymek". Former Numbers: BR #D7101. Allocation: Tidmouth/Vicaratown Sheds, Works on the Mainline, Mixed Traffic Locomotive. Occasionally Works Barrow-Onward.) Electric Locomotives: * E1: Stafford/Loey Machan II- (Built 1917, Sold to BR 1963, Arrived 1974 (after Loey was destroyed), Withdrawn 1976, Restored & Returned to Service 2005. Livery: Veneered Wood w/ Yellow Lining. Basis: NSR battery-electric No. 1 w/ Minor Modifications. Former Numbers: #1917. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Shunter at Killdane.) * E2: Maude/Dubbyn Moar- (Built 1923, Arrived 1923, Withdrawn 1974, Cosmetically Restored 1975, Returned to Service 2005. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red Lining. Basis: LNER Class ES1 w/ Minor Modifications. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Main Passenger Locomotive 2005-Present.) * E3: Sandy/Poll-ny-Chrink II- (Built 1918, Withdrawn & Sold for Scrap 1950, Brought by NWR 1966 (after Polly was scrapped), Withdrawn 1974, Restored & Returned to Service 2005. Livery: NWR Red w/ White Lining, Formally LNER Wartime Black & NER/LNER Apple Green. Basis: BR Class EF1 w/ Minor Modifications. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E4: Drawde/King Orry- (Built 1952/3, Arrived 1954, Dispatched to Woodhead 1975, Withdrawn 1981, Returned to Service 2010. Livery: BR Unlined Goods Black. Basis: BR Class 77 w/ Minor Modifications. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E5: Samoht/Abbey- (Built 1965, Arrived 1976, Crashed 2009, Returned to Service 2010. Livery: BR Rail Blue. Basis: BR Class 86 w/ Minor Modifications. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E6: Dane/Killdane- (Built 1965, Modified 1969, Arrived 1976, Overhauled 2009, Returned to Service 2010. Livery: BR Rail Blue. Basis: BR Class 86 w/ Minor Modifications. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E7: Shen/Shen Ven- (Built 1960, Arrived 1987. Livery: BR Light Blue w/ White & Yellow Band w/ White Roof. Basis: BR Class 303. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E8: Daniel/Kirk Machan- (Built 1973, Arrived 2004. Livery: BR Purple w/ FYE & Yellow Lining. Basis: BR Class 87. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Passenger Locomotive.) * E9: Etienne- (Built 1992, Arrived 2011. Livery: BR Silver-grey. Basis: BR Class 60. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branchline, Main Goods Locomotive.) ----------------------------------------------Privately Owned Locomotives------------------------------------------------- (Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway: 1907-Present) * UCER #1: "The Rocket"/Stephen- (Built 1829, Stored Away 1852, Found & Secretly Restored 1896, Sold to Railway Enthusiasts 1907, Hidden in Mine 1925, Found & Restored Back to Service 1977. Livery: Yellow w/ White Funnel. Basis: Stephenson's Rocket w/ Major Modifications. Former Numbers: UCER #3 (Currently Still Carries). Allocation: Ulfstead Sheds, Works on Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway, Main Passenger Locomotive.) * UCER #2: Minney/Millie- (Built by MSR 1921, Brought by UCER 1936. Livery: MSR Light Blue w/ White Lining. Basis: MSR Class A5. Former Numbers: MSR #10. Allocation: Ulfstead Sheds, Works on Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway, Passenger Locomotive.) * UCER #3: Glynn- (Built by E&KR 1905, Withdrawn & Hidden 1925, Restored & Found by UCER 1988. Livery: E&KR Red. Basis: Head Wrightson & Co Ltd. Type 1 "Coffee Pot No. 1" w/ Minor Modifications. Former Numbers: TK&ELR #1 (Currently Still Carries). Allocation: Ulfstead Sheds, Works on Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway, Passenger Locomotive.) * UCER #4: Samson- (Built 1856, Withdrawn 1901, Sold to W&SR 1902, Rebuilt 1902, Withdrawn & Sent Away to FR 1914, Sent to Barry Scrapyard 1938, Restored by UCER 1978. Livery: S&MR Green w/ Red Lining, Formally W&SR Red, FR Indian Red & LMS Crimson Lake. Basis: Furness Railway Saddle Tank w/ Minor Modifications, Formally Neilson 0-4-0T Box Tank. Former Numbers: S&MR #1 & W&SR #5. Allocation: Ulfstead Sheds, Works on Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway, Passenger Locomotive.) * UCER #5: Neil- (Built 1856, Withdrawn & Sold for Scrap 1901, Sold to Workshop 1911, Sold to Colliery 1919, Sold to VRM 1959, Brought by NWR 1993, Later Brought by UCER 2002. Livery: S&MR Green. Basis: Neilson 0-4-0T Box Tank. Former Numbers: S&MR #2. Allocation: Ulfstead Sheds, Works on Ulfstead Castle Estate Railway, Shunter at Ulfstead Castle.) (Peel Godred Aluminium Works: 1923-Present) * PGAW #1: Barford- (Built 1920, Arrived 1921, Left for England 1936, Sold to SKR 1945, Withdrawn & Broken Up for Scrap 1951, Sold to PGAW 2004. Livery: PGAW Grey, Formally SKR Red w/ Red Lining & MSR Green. Basis: Kerr Stuart "Tatoo" 0-4-2ST w/ Minor Modifications. Former Numbers: SKR #4 & MSR #5.) (Ffarquhar Quarry Company: 1924-Present) * FQC #1: Mavis- (Built 1962, Arrived 1962, Overhauled 1962. Livery: BR Black. Basis: BR Class 04 w/ Sideplates. Allocation: Ffarquhar Quarry Company, Main Shunter.) (Sodor China Clay